Ever since I first saw you
by Naomi Black x
Summary: When Bella and Edward split up, due to them not being the people the other thought they were, Bella's emotions are pretty messed up. So when Jasper helps, she can't help but help grateful to him... But how grateful? BxJas. After BD! M just to be safe!
1. The argument

**Hi, this is a preview of my new story! It's a JasperxBella and if you hate the idea of a JasxB pairing then don't read the story!**

**Edward is quite OOC, but in Twilight, Edward is written to be practically perfect. I had to alter him to make him... more leave-able, and I tried to make the transition between love as natural as possible. Believe me, it's hard!**

**This is set a few weeks after Breaking Dawn.**

**YOU WILL NEED TO REVIEW TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE 'CAUSE I WILL THINK NO-ONE LIKES IT!**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: Stephanie... You know you are so talented...  
Stephanie Meyer: Flattery won't get you Twilight, Naomi.  
Me: But why not?  
Stephanie Meyer: Because a LOT of people have tried the flattery trick, and yet I still own Twilight.  
Me: DAMN!  
Stephanie Meyer: *evil cackle*  
Me: I don't own Twilight :( :( :( :( :( :(**

**Thank you to Mizz-Ems**

**Bella's POV**

"She's grown again." I told Edward sadly as I entered our bedroom. He dropped his head, moving it to staring at his lap. "She looks like an eight year old, and her weight matches an eight year old." I carried on but he continued to stay silent, he didn't even raise his head to look at me. "But Carlisle thinks that her growth should slow down soon." There was still silence from Edward. I felt my temper flare up.

"God, Edward, can't you say something?" I asked, raising my voice slightly.

Edward was still silent. I breathed in deeply and told myself to stay calm. "I'm depressed too, you know. You haven't actually talked to me in days, unless it's asking me to take Nessie away as you don't 'feel like seeing her'."

Finally he raised his head and looked at the ceiling. I gasped in surprise as his eyes quickly passed over me. His eyes were an onyx black, instead of the usual liquid gold, and it was obvious that he hadn't fed for weeks. His onyx eyes were full of depression and anger.

"You think that you're depressed? I have to hear everyone's thoughts, on top of all this. This stupid baby has done nothing for us except put us through stress." He snapped, his usually beautiful and melodic voice sounding rough and angry. I was shocked, and I stared at Edward with wide eyes. Had he just called Nessie stupid? He was the stupid one, the idiotic bastard.

"And how's that my fault?" I snapped, finally losing my temper after controlling it for so long, "I try to help Nessie, encourage her, teach her. In the past week, the only thing you've done is sit in this room, acting all depressed and trying to make us feel sorry for you, not even _touching_ Nessie when I bring her in, even though she's asking for you. She thinks you don't love her!" I yelled, angrily clenching my fists at my sides.

My anger was spilling out, and I just wanted to punch him, slap him, _hurt _him.

"Maybe I don't." He muttered darkly. I stood there, stunned, all other thoughts forgotten.

"_What did you say?_" I hissed, murderously. Edward not love my beautiful girl? Not love his daughter? Not love her? At that moment, I honestly hated him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I screamed, ready to kill him for saying that. Edward just brought his eyes to mine, and glared at me. I wanted to hit him, to punch him, to kill him. I felt my love for him fade slightly. I controlled my anger, and walked out of our bedroom. "This is OVER!" I yelled at him behind my back. He was just silent; he probably didn't care.

I stormed down the stairs to where the rest of my family were watching television very loudly. They had very obviously been trying to not overhear the argument between Edward and I. As I entered the sitting room, I felt a huge wave of calm wash over me.

"Thanks Jasper." I told him, and he nodded in acknowledgement."It's fine." He muttered. I wondered what the Cullen family were seeing right now: An angry vampire? Or a heart-broken teenager?

Alice stood up, shrugging Jasper's hand off her arm, she walked over to me and linked arms with me. Gently pulling me outside of the house, she whispered, "What happened, Bella?"

"We- Edward and I had an argument." I told her, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to come. "A big argument. Alice, he said that he didn't love Renesmee any more. He said he didn't love her because of all the stress and worry she's put us through. He can't see the love and hope and all she brings to us." I explained. Alice looked nearly as angry as I felt.

"I am going to kill that bastard! How DARE he say such a thing as that?" She was shaking furiously. "You almost died so you could give birth to her, and you don't regret it, none of us regret it, apart from _him_. How could he?" She yelled, her question unanswerable.

"But Alice, it gets worse." I told her. She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "When he said that, I-I-I fell _out_ of love with him. I don't know how, but I did."

Alice wasn't surprised like I thought she would be. In fact the words seemed to have calmed her down. "I know that, Bella. I can see the future, remember." She told me. I was very surprised, she already knew.

"Alice... are Edward and I going to get back together? Is this break up permanent?" I asked her, desperate for answers.

"I don't know, Bella. I can only see when a choice has been made. You chose to fall out of love with him after that argument. I don't know if you are going to fall back in love with him." She explained. "But one thing I have seen - if you and Edward do get back together it will be a long time away, after a lot has happened." She told me gravely.

"What do you mean after a lot has happened? What kind of things? Is something going to happen to Nessie?" I asked rapidly, the questions spilling from my tongue.

"Bella... Just forget I said anything, okay? It was nothing." She told me, panicking slightly.

"Alice Mary Brandon Cullen. Tell me!" I insisted, with a steely voice.

"Look, I swear, it's best not to toy with the future. Just... someone has made a choice that affects us all - for the better... or the worse."

**That was a taster of my new story! I haven't written it yet, but if you think I should, REVIEW, and tell me to continue! Otherwise, I will not continue, as it would be pointless!**

**Here's my PLEASE REVIEW poem!**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, gives me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plot-lines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**


	2. Wasn't Jasper meant to be with Alice?

**I decided to continue this story! Please remember to review! Thanks everyone, I got FOURTENN reviews, which is great for a first chapter! Just don't forget to keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Monday and Tuesday were great! I was off school as it was a snow-day!!!!!!!!! I wrote most of this chappie then!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) HA :) HA :) HA :) HA :) HA :) I got a day off school and lots of didn't :) (That comment was specially for Lily Swan!)! Oh, and here's a recommendation for you! Check out Lily Swan's story, Eternal Desire! And thanks to Lily Swan for her long motivating reviews (She's a better author than me - check her stuff out!)! Also, I'll try to post an update every Saturday, but no promises!**

**Disclaimer: I *sob* don't *sob* own *sob* Twilight! *Extra huge sob***

**Once again, thanks to Mizz-Emz for being a fab BETA! She is so fast at getting the chapters back to me, it's great! I sent this chapter to her at 5:00 pm on Monday afternoon and she sent it back at 8:00 pm, on the same day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**What happened last chapter:**

"Bella... Just forget I said anything, okay? It was nothing." She told me, panicking slightly.

"Alice Mary Brandon Cullen. Tell me!" I insisted, with a steely voice.

"Look, I swear, it's best not to toy with the future. Just... someone has made a choice that affects us all - for the better or worse."

**Bella's POV**

What was she talking about? I didn't understand a word of what she was saying.

"It will make sense to you soon." She told me, a hint of sadness in her eyes. She turned to leave.

I tugged at her sleeve. "Alice... is it for better or worse for me?" I asked, desperately wanting at least one answer, something, anything to quench my thirst for an understandable response.

"Better, Bella, better for you." She whispered, before shaking my hand off and walking back to the house. I stared after her in confusion. What on earth did she mean?

I stood like that for what must have been hours, mulling over the two conversations that I'd had today. They had been so different but there was something that connected them both - I had no idea where my relationship stood with the people I'd had the conversations with. Edward; was he still my partner, or have we split up? And Alice... those parting words made me so unsure of what her feelings towards me were.

A wave of calm suddenly wiped out the confusion I had previously felt.

"Does that make you feel better?" A calm voice asked from behind me. I spun around and saw Jasper standing about a metre away. I nodded.

"Jasper... this might sound like a weird question right now... But what am I feeling at this moment?" I asked, afraid in case he laughed it off.

"Confusion is the strongest emotion. I'm guessing that's because of your argument with Edward and your talk with Alice. Then there's a slight hint of insecurity. You feel like you knew what was going on and were in control of your life before, but now you feel like you can't understand what's going on anymore. You feel angry, because of what Edward said about Nessie. And you feel lonely, because the people who were closest to you, suddenly seem the furthest away. Does that sum it up?" Jasper told me. I stared at him in disbelief. How did he understand? He understood not only my confused web of emotions, but also the reasons behind those emotions.

"Wow... How did you know?" I asked, shocked by the strength of his power.

"I can tell the reasons because I know you. It's easy really, easy to tell." Jasper replied, with a small smile, from which I could tell that he was hiding something.

I frowned. I hadn't thought that Jasper had known me that well to be honest. He was only second to Rosalie in the Cullens that I know the least. Actually, on second thoughts, I think I know Rosalie better than him.

"You don't know me well, do you?" Jasper asked. I stood there, stunned. Could he read my mind, or was I that easy to read? When I shook my head, he smiled. "Lets take a walk, and you can get to know me better. We can play 20 questions." He suggested. I felt a stake go through my heart; that was a game Edward and I had played in my human life.

"Sure, that would be cool." My mouth said, taking control of my body. Jasper smiled, and suddenly, my whole body agreed with my mouth. I started walking towards the forest, with Jasper just behind me.

"So, umm..." I started, but couldn't think of anything to ask. "How many times have you moved to a different school?" I asked, thinking of a random question.

"About twelve times, I guess." He told me, then looking at my quizzical glance, he continued, "It's hard to keep count when you've been to as many schools as I have."

"So, have you been to twelve places and been to school each time, or have you been to more places and just not gone to school every time?" I asked him.

"God, no! I've been to around twenty places with the family, and I know Carlisle's been to over fifty. It's nice to just relax sometimes." He told me, obviously surprised at the question. "Come on Bella, you can ask harder questions than this!" He joked, and I couldn't help noticing how good looking he was when he smiled.

"What has been your favourite place to live in so far?" I asked him, interested to hear where they had been.

"There was a place in Scotland that I loved. We lived in a stunning house in the forest. The rain kept the forest green and gorgeous. It was beautiful, really beautiful. We didn't go to school, or do anything really, except _be _there, if that make any sense." He told me, his eyes glazing in remembrance. "And then there is here, Forks. I like it a lot here, too." He told me softly.

"What's so special about here?" I asked, confused about why this small, rainy town was one of his favourites.

"We met you here, Bella. You make it special." He said, in a voice so quiet that I had to strain my ears to hear it. It was Jasper's next action that surprised me. A lot.

Because at that moment, Jasper's soft lips suddenly came crashing down onto mine. My lips responded to his in a way that they never had to Edward. My lips moved in sync with his, and I felt my body respond to the kiss. A wave of lust hit me, and I didn't want to stop kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and felt so-

Then my mind caught up with my body. _You only just broke up with Edward_ My mind screamed at me _Jasper is your best friend's boyfriend_.

I broke away from the kiss, disgusted at myself. Jasper looked up at me for a second, then tried to kiss me again, using his right arm to pull my waist towards his body. I put all my strength in to my hand, and slapped Jasper as hard as I could. He looked shocked, but I didn't wait around to see if he would say anything. I turned away from Jasper and ran. Ran to my meadow.

**So what did you think of that chapter? I hope you liked it and aren't going to send fifty thousand cannonballs at me (LOL! Cannon - cannonballs! Get it? Probably not!)!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

****

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, give me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially the really good ones,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like my story, then you should review,  
Even if you hate mine and want to slate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**


	3. Understanding yet not understood

**Hi guys! Thanks for all your reviews! They are SO motivating!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I AM SOOOOO SAD RIGHT NOW! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!! *Boo hoo :(***

**Also, I just want to say something: This story is about the difficulties that Jasper and Bella go through to be in their relationship, not about how they start it, if you get what I mean :) Quite a few people said that I was rushing it, and I just wanted to say, I'm not!**

**Thanks for Mizz-Emz for being a fab BETA (As always!)!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh, and Happy Valentines Day! Give me reviews as my valentines prezzies... please!**

**What happened last chapter:**

Because at that moment, Jasper's soft lips suddenly came crashing down onto mine. My lips responded to his in a way that they never had to Edward. My lips moved in sync with his, and I felt my body respond to the kiss. A wave of lust hit me, and I didn't want to stop kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and felt so-

Then my mind caught up with my body. _You only just broke up with Edward_ My mind screamed at me _Jasper is your best friend's boyfriend_.

I broke away from the kiss, disgusted at myself. Jasper looked up at me for a second, then tried to kiss me again, using his right arm to pull my waist towards his body. I put all my strength in to my hand, and slapped Jasper as hard as I could. He looked shocked, but I didn't wait around to see if he would say anything. I turned away from Jasper and ran. Ran to my meadow.

**Bella's POV**

I sat down on the soft green grass, that was glistening with early-morning dew. Every single strand of grass stood out to me, twinkling happily under the brightly shining sun. I shook my head, trying to clear it of the stupid, irrelevant thoughts about the stupid, irrelevant vegetation and tried to focus on the problem.

Jasper Whitlock Cullen had just kissed me. And I, or at least my lips, had responded, even if only for a minute.

And I hated myself for it.

Why did I hate myself for it? Because Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. And Alice was my best friend. How could I have let myself be kissed by him? How could I have enjoyed that kiss? How could I have been such a bitch? How could I have-

Oh My God. That must have been what Alice had seen! This must have been what she meant when she said that someone had made a decision. She must have seen Jasper kissing me... How awful must that have been for her. I felt such an anger at Jasper. He had kissed me, knowing that Alice could and probably would have seen. And Edward would have seen in his mind too. How could he be so horrible, such a stupid, betraying vampire?

My anger suddenly disappeared, and because of that, I knew Jasper had arrived. "I'm sorry, Bella." I heard Jasper say from behind me, confirming my suspicion. I didn't turn to look at him, scared of him slightly, yet I had no idea why.

"I just... I-I really... I-I like you, Bella. I really like you, as more than just a friend. I love you Bella, and I have, ever since I saw you. I love you, and Alice knows I love you. I told her that, and she understands. My relationship with her only came about because we were both lonely, and wanted someone as a friend, not a lover. We made an agreement, that if we ever fell in love with someone else, then we could leave the other to be with them. And I've made that choice, and Alice understands. In fact, she saw me and you together before either of us told her. She saw the vision about you and Edward while you were arguing. Straight after that, she spoke to you, then she spoke to me, and now we're here...." Jasper explained, confusing me further. Alice and Jasper weren't in love? They were just friends? This couldn't be true; Alice and Jasper were just so... in love! Or so it seemed anyway. They couldn't not be.

"And now we're here." I muttered, unsure of what to say. I mean, what do you say when your husband's brother (who is also your best friend's husband) confesses his love for you? You see my problem.

We stood in silence for about ten minutes. I was looking at him, and he was looking back at me, no words were said. None existed that could fit the situation. And that was when Jasper leaned forward and kissed me, for the second time in an hour.

I wasn't sure how to respond. Part of me wanted to kiss him back, wrap my arms around him and hold him tight against me. But another part of me wanted to push him away, call him every bad name under the sun and slap him again.

My body chose for me. I went limp in response the amazing kiss, my knees going weak and Jasper's arms snaking round my back. One arm of his pulled me closer to him, and the other lifted each of my arms, one at a time, around his neck.

I didn't pull them away.

Our kiss continued for ages. Was it minutes? Hours? Or even days? It had felt like time had stopped and we just owned the world. I felt such bliss, but I was not sure how much of that feeling was Jasper and how much was my own feelings, screaming out at me?

To be honest, I had no idea what I was doing. Yesterday, had I imagined what I'd be doing this time today?I'd have probably guessed that I'd be hunting, being with Edward or playing with Nessie, not making out with my best friend's boyfriend, and my husband's brother.

Since when had my life been so confusing?

Slowly, Jasper pulled away. He was staring in to my eyes intensely, making me feel like i was the only one. I just looked back, as clueless on what to say to Jasper, as he evidently was for me. I was still locked in his tight embrace, I felt so weak from the kiss that I knew that if he let go and dropped me then I would just fall to the ground without resisting. Why had Jasper's kiss affected me like this? So much stronger than Edward's kisses had affected me. And why, for some reason, did I think that the answer could be what Jasper had told me. That he loved me, and I, or at least, my body, loved him.

Could that really be true? Do I love Jasper? As he pulled me even closer for another kiss, someone who I had previously been unaware of spoke.

"Isabella Swan, how could you..." A smooth, melodic, angry voice asked.

**I know you think you who that voice belongs too - but just remember that I'm known for my surprises!!!!!!**

**I'm doing a valentines one-shot that I really hope you'll look at, it'll be a BellaxEdward one, please look at it!**

**Please, please, please, PLEASE, please Review!!!!!**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, give me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially the really good ones,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like my story, then you should review,  
Even if you hate mine and want to slate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**


	4. Apology

**Guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry! I haven't updated in ages, for over a month :( I'm really sorry!**

**But I just haven't had time to update. I've had:**

**1. Homework. You have SOOOO much homework at my school. Literally, four pieces a day! It's mental.**

**2. My Social life! I never have a quiet weekend at home, I'm always doing something with friends!**

**3. Family. Lets just say - I have a LOT of arguments with my family! It does my head in! And my brother always wants the laptop, so I don't get online much!**

**4. A lot of other stuff - our computer broke at one point, I have football matches every Sunday, going skiing soon, so I've been going to ski slopes to practise, and I've been buying my skiing stuff - that has taken up my time or prevented me using my computer.**

**So I'm really sorry, but I'm not sure when I'll update! I promise that I'll try to as soon as possible!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you SO much if you bothered to read that - and everyone please read this!**

**IF NO-ONE REVIEWS THEN I WON'T BOTHER TO UPDATE!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW THIS EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO TELL ME TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!**


	5. The evil psychopathic bitch

**Hi! I hope you liked that last chapter! I must be SO, SO, SO, SO mean to leave you on a cliffy!!!!! :) :) :) :) :) Here's a list of the people who guessed whose voice that last line was:  Dragonsdeathangel, miadragonlover, Siobhan and shaelove.**

**And I am SOO sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but I hope you like this chapter and will continue to review! I probably wont get out another one for a while!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun, Bella, Edward, Jasper etc.!**

**Thanks loads for Mizz-Emz for being a fab BETA and standing by me with my slowness of updates!!!!! When she gives me my chapters back they look so perfect (in my eyes at least!)!**

**What happened last chapter:**

Slowly, Jasper pulled away. He was staring in to my eyes intensely, making me feel like I was the only one. I just looked back, as clueless on what to say to Jasper, as he evidently was for me. I was still locked in his tight embrace, I felt so weak from the kiss that I knew that if he let go and dropped me, then I would just fall to the ground without resisting. Why had Jasper's kiss affected me like this? It was so much stronger than Edward's kisses had affected me. And why, for some reason, did I think that the answer could be what Jasper had told me. That he loved me, and I, or at least my body, loved him right back.

Could that really be true? Do I love Jasper? As he pulled me even closer for another kiss, someone who I had previously been unaware of spoke.

"Isabella Swan, how could you..." A smooth, melodic, angry voice asked.

**Bella's POV**

I spun around, feeling scared. Rosalie stood behind me, one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised. "Well, well, well, someone's being naughty, aren't they? How long has _this_ been going on?" She purred, smoothly. I froze, and glanced at Jasper. I could tell that panic was in both of our eyes. "Have you got something to confess to Agony Aunt Rosalie?" She asked in a fake sweet voice, but I heard the hard edge lacing her voice, which I hadn't heard since before my wedding. I guess it had resurfaced after she got what she wanted from me.

"I thought we were... allies?" I asked, unable to use the word 'friends' concerning the relationship between Rosalie and I.

She laughed (and I'm sure it isn't just me that can relate that laugh to a evil villain's cackle) "We may have helped each other slightly when you were pregnant, but I've know Edward since 1918. My friendship with you is weaker than mine with him. Plus," She paused, "If I tell him, he might be very," she sighed, as if she was thinking of the right phrase, "grateful to me, if you get what I'm saying." She smirked, and I felt sick. Rosalie and Edward? Ewwwww....... I guess Rosalie had kept a lot of secrets hidden from me when we were supposedly 'best friends'. I shared a panicked glance with Jasper.

"Rose...Please? Please don't. Let us tell him - in our own time. For his, and our sake?" I pleaded with her, to seemingly no effect. So that's why I was surprised when she rolled her eyes, sighed, and folded her arms in defeat.

"You tell them BOTH in the next three days, or I spill - got it?" Rosalie spat out her words, while I looked on in confusion. "Edward has been a close friend of mine for a long while. He'll be hurt by this, and I don't want him hurt more tha necessary. And Alice, she's also a good friend of mine." She explained, with a slightly defeated tone. "But head my warning, Bella, I like Edward. I _like_ like Edward. And I may try to pick up the pieces." I nodded, understanding, yet still confused.

"But what about Emmett?" I asked her, sharply remembering the vampire who was like an older brother to me (or actually, thinking of his maturity level, maybe my younger brother).

"What about him?" Rosalie shrugged her shoulders, casually speaking words that would surely break Emmett's heart.

"Well, for one thing, he's your husband. Surely that counts for something." I told her, trying to keep my sharp temper at bay, with a fair bit of help from Jasper.

"Yeah, but Edward's hotter, and Emmett is getting pretty boring now, I've been with him for so long that I could use some excitement. It might not be serious, maybe just a fling. Or maybe... you two will get divorced, right?" She told me, raising an eyebrow when I stared at her incredulously. Anger, on Emmett's behalf, flared up in me. But Jasper, sensing this, put a restraining hand on my left arm and sent some calm waves. How could Rosalie be such a bitch?

It was as I thought this, that I realised something awful - I was thinking how awful Rose is being, but I'm even worse than Rosalie. Rosalie is only _considering_ cheating, yet Edward and I have one argument and I'm making out with Jasper! Rosalie glared at me.

"So, you tell, or I tell - they are going to find out either way. Bu-bye." She told us in a mock sugary sweet voice. Wiggling her fingers in a sickeningly-fake way, she smirked and spun round, running in to the woods, .

"Jasper, I can't d-" I started, I knew that if I were still human there would be tears fighting to escape my eyes.

"Bella, you're not like her." Jasper said, in a low, quiet, hurried voice; cutting me off. "You are nothing like her. She's going in there to try and get Edward when he is vunerable, and alone. She is cruel, and you are nothing like her. You have to understand that, Bella. I'm not sure if she understands the meaning of the word love. Whereas you...I know that you do."

"Jasper...Can you just leave me alone to think for a minute? I just need a bit of... alone time. To think." I asked, so quiet that I know that no human would be able to hear it.

I could practically hear his already dead heart, breaking. But, despite that, he nodded, turned and ran in the same direction that Rosalie had gone, without giving me any eye contact.

I just sat and thought. And, if I'd been human, I know that I would have cried.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I don't know when you can expect a new chapter, but expect a new one sooner if you review!**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that,    
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say,  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, give me,    
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me,  
So please, please, please review, 'cause it just means that there are,    
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,   
Especially the really good ones,   
Very good ones deserve very good reviews,   
If you like my story, then you should review,   
Even if you hate mine and want to slate it then you should review,    
Whenever you can, you should review!**


	6. Time to tell?

**Okay. I know it has been ages. And by ages I mean aggggggggges. But I happened to go on fanfiction properly for the first time in a while about a week ago, and I was looking at story traffic, and it showed me how many people have been finding and reading my stories this month, even though I haven't updated in ages. And there were 266 visitors this month - even though I haven't updated any of my stories since May. And then I looked back at May, and I saw that in May I had 968 Visitors to my stories. 968. So yeah... I realized that lots of people were reading my stories.**

**Basically, here's an update :)**

**And thanks so, so, so, so, so, so, so much to Completely Dipendente for still being here for me as a BETA even though I haven't been here! 3**

**Disclaimer : Twilight doesn't belong to me. However, my huge Taylor Lautner poster, my team Jake bag and my team Jake t-shirt? **_**They**_** do :)**

**What happened last chapter:**

"Bella, you're not like her," Jasper said, in a low, quiet, hurried voice; cutting me off. "You are _nothing_ like her. She's going in there to try and get Edward when he is vunerable, and alone. She is cruel, and you are nothing like her. You have to understand that, Bella. I'm not sure if she understands the meaning of the word love. Whereas you...I know that you do."

"Jasper...Can you just leave me alone to think for a minute? I just need a bit of... alone time. To think." I asked, so quiet that I know that no human would be able to hear it.

I could practically hear his already dead heart breaking. But, despite that, he nodded and turned to ran in the same direction that Rosalie had gone, without giving me any eye contact.

I just sat and thought. And, if I'd been human, I know that I would have cried.

**Bella's POV**

I wasn't sure how much time passed as I sat in the meadow, staring at my hands, my mind killing me with the comprehension of what I'd done. I'd split up with Edward - who I had thought was my soulmate, my life's partner, my husband forever. And, less than a few hours later, I had been kissing my best friend's gorgeous husband, and loving it. And then the physco bitch, who I had thought was my friend (ally, comrade maybe) but not my enemy, gave me and Jasper a fucking warning about how we were gonna hurt Edward and Alice and a fucking time limit before she did it herself, in her cold-hearted bitch way.

And then my mind wandered to Jacob Black; I knew that he was with Nessi- no, Renesmee, right now. At least he's happy. Because the whole Cullen family, the whole of my family, was going to be changed by this, changed majorly. The original Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme couples are going to be so messed up. It would become a crazy Edward and Rosalie and Emmett, Alice, Bella and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme relationship. A tangled web of lies and confusion that would sadden everyone. Even though Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be directly involved, they would still be affected - Esme because she was like a mother to all of us, and Carlisle simply because he was our father.

If vampires could cry, I would be sitting in a river of tears, but all I could do was dry sob until I could sob no longer. A gentle voice broke me out of my thoughts, "We never finished our 20 questions." I said nothing, afraid that if I did, I would just start sobbing once more. He sat down on the grass next to me, and starting talking, "Fine, I'll just tell you. My name is Jasper Whitlock, although when we register at schools I go by the name Jasper Hale. My favourite colour is dark, woody green. My favourite hobbies are studying history, especially looking at the Civil war from other peoples views, as I fought in it, and, although no-one knows it, I am quite amazing at singing." I had turned to look at him while he talked, and at the last one, I couldn't help the laugh which escaped my lips. He grinned at me, "You don't believe me?" He asked, in mock disbelief. I shook my head, and he smirked, "I'll have to show you sometime," He told me, and then he winked at me. "I'm pretty sure you know this already, but I can read and alter people's emotions. What you probably don't know is that I can't change my own emotions, which is annoying. Everybody seems to assume that I can, but no matter how hard I try, I just can not change my own." He smiled down at me, and I looked back at him, and when our eyes met, I couldn't look away.

"Two years ago, I met my brothers girlfriend. She was clumsy, and just so human, and I never really looked at her," His eyes still stared into mine, and I couldn't look away. "Never ever did I really look at her. At least, not until her eighteenth birthday party. She got a paper cut and, when I smelt the blood, I went crazy. But it was at that moment that I looked at her, and I saw her, and felt her fear of me, and I felt something. Something weird inside; unexplained feelings inside of me, directed towards her. But she was afraid of me, and that made me angry, and I couldn't help trying to get to her. And after that, when we had to leave, I couldn't stop thinking of her. I told myself that it was because I felt guilty - but inside I knew it wasn't that..." He trailed off, his eyes burning through me. "When we got back, I couldn't believe how you took him back so quickly, after how he had made you. And I tried to bury these feelings I had for you deep inside, because I could read your emotions, and I knew you had no love for me, only Edward and Jacob. And... I stayed away from you. I wouldn't be able to keep those feelings buried if I spent time any time with you."

After telling me that, he was silent. I didn't know what to say; what I could say? The words "What do you want from me?" escaped my lips before I could stop myself.

"I want the feelings that I have for you, the feelings I have been hiding for so long, to be strong in you. I want love from you, Bella," Jasper told me sincerly.

I laughed, but not out of humour, "I only just broke up with Edward, and, to be honest, I don't even know if we are broken up! You can't just expect me to love Edward one day, and you the next!" I yelled, frustrated at Jasper. What did he expect me to do? Jump into his arms, forgetting about my husband and best friend, and walk off together into the sunset? I looked up at Jasper, my voice gentle, almost pleading, "There are other people involved in this, Jasper. Edward, Alice, and now Rosalie and Emmett... It's not just about us, Jasper."

Jasper's eyes looked hurt, but his voice was normal, if a little stiff. "It could be, though." His voice weakened to a softer voice, which made me want to melt, "You and me - we could just leave for a week, get to know each other properly, without others around. We could leave a letter, explaining it all to Edward and Alice... And we could just get away and be ourselves." He took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes, "We could do it. Go anywhere - it's winter, we could go to Europe, or stay in America. Our family is loaded, we can get a private jet to fly us out tonight. Come on, Bella."

"No, Jasper. No. We owe it to Edward and Alice to tell them face to face." I paused, "But I... I would. I would love to go to Europe, for a few days at least, with you." As I said that, he smiled - a huge smile, an incredibly happy smile, a dazzling smile.

Jasper looked at me, and I could see love burning bright. How had he hidden it for so long? He put his arm around my shoulder, and sighed, "Guess it's time to tell them, then?" He asked me. I nodded, wishing that the moment that we told them could be put off a while longer. Jasper took my hand, and we ran together back to our house, running straight into the main living room. Only Rosalie and Emmett were in there, and me and Jasper separated our hands before they could see.

"Hey guys," Emmett greeted us, with his cheerful, booming voice. I felt sorry for him; He always treated Rosalie like a princess, and she would swap him for Edward in an instant because he was getting 'boring'.

Bitch.

"Hey Emmett, Rose," Jasper replied, with his cute accent making my heart melt, "We're gonna call a family meeting in the dining room in a sec, so could you help get everyone together?" He asked, looking at Emmett, careful not to make eye contact with Rosalie. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her smirk knowingly.

"Of course. Come on, Emmett, let's go find Alice and Edward," Rosalie said, using a 'butter wouldn't melt in her mouth' voice, tugging at Emmett's arm, and together they walked out of the room. Rosalie turned round and gave us another smirk before leaving.

Bitch.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review. I know it has been ages and all, but I really want feedback on how this chapter was... Pretty please? XXX**


End file.
